


The Mage, the Wolf, and the Holy Child

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Mage, Mage Stiles Stilinski, The First Christmas, Werewolf Derek Hale, magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A different take on the first Christmas.





	The Mage, the Wolf, and the Holy Child

Three men stood on the roof of a building on the top of a mountain. They looked up at the star filled night sky with puzzled looks on their faces.  
"This is the third night", the first man said, "and the star is still burning brighter than all of the others. I don't understand why".  
"Neither do I", the second man said. "That star has never been there before. And why is it so much brighter than all of the others?"  
"We need to ask the one person who would know", the third man said. "We need to ask Stiles".

Once in a time long ago, in a land far away, there was a beautiful city built of white marble. In was located by a wide blue river in a lush green valley. The valley was surrounded by tall purple mountains. There the skies were always blue and the clouds were always white.  
The name of the city was Zoroaster, because the people who lived there followed the teachings of the prophet by that name.  
On a nearby mountaintop stood an observatory. There four young men spent many nights observing the stars. Collectively they were known as Magi, or Wise Men. They were astronomers and astrologers who studied the stars so that they could predict the paths of all of the people on earth. They also had magical abilities.  
The three oldest Magi were Mage Jackson, who was 35, Mage Scott, who was 32, and Mage Isaac, who was 30. The fourth Magi, and the youngest, was Mage Stiles, who was 18.  
But Mage Stiles was unique. Even at his young age, he had powers beyond all other Magi, both intellectual powers and magical powers. For he was The Great Mage.

Jackson, Scott and Isaac left the roof of the observatory and went downstairs to their living quarters. There they found Stiles looking out the window and observing the bright new star. When Stiles heard them coming he turned around.  
"What does it mean, Stiles?", Jackson asked. "What is the reason for this new star?"  
Stiles sat down at the table and the others sat down as well.  
"I've had a dream", Stiles said. "In the dream I saw a vision of a land far to the west. It is next to the Great Inland Sea that is known as the Mediterraneus. In that land is a small village. There is a cave there which serves as a stable. In a few weeks there will be a child born in that stable. A child born to a poor man and his wife. But the child will be special".  
The three Magi listened intently as Stiles continued to tell them of his vision.  
"He will be special", Stiles said, "because he will be a Prophet. And he will be a King. And he will be a Holy Child".  
"Is that the reason for the appearance of the bright new star?", Scott asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "The star stands directly over the stable where the child is to be born".  
"What are we to do?", Isaac asked.  
"We must prepare to go there at once", Stiles replied. "It will be a long journey. If we start now, the child will be born by the time that we arrive there".  
"What will we do when we arrive?", Jackson asked.  
"We will show our respect for the Holy Child", Stiles replied. "We will bring him gifts to show that respect".  
"Then we must go immediately", Scott said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "We must go immediately".

In a few days the four Magi were ready to begin their journey. They had procured four camels on which they would ride, and four more camels which would carry their supplies of food and water, plus a tent for them to sleep under at night. They were also carrying gifts for the Holy Child.  
They travelled several days and passed many travelers on the road. One evening, after they had set up their tent and were starting to cook their dinner, a man on a mule rode up to their camp.  
"Good evening", he said. "My name is Derek, and I am a peddler. I travel from town to town and sell my wares. I have many wondrous things in my saddle pack. May I show them to you?"  
"Good evening, Derek", Stiles replied. "I am Stiles. And these are my friends, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac. We would like to see what you have to sell. And perhaps you would like to have dinner with us as well".  
"Thank you", Derek replied. "That is most kind of you. I would like to stay for dinner".  
They sat around their campfire and had dinner. Then Derek showed them some of the things that he had for sale. Jackson bought a silver ring with a blue stone. Scott bought a pendant made from a tiger's tooth. Isaac bought a wool scarf to keep out the cold in winter. And Stiles bought a puzzle box.  
"Thank you so much for the dinner and for buying my things", Derek said. "And now I'd like to ask you a question. I'm curious. You seem to be wise men of some sort. Where are you from, and where are you going on your journey?"  
"We are from the east", Stiles replied. "From the white marble city of Zoroaster. We are Magi, astronomers, astrologers, and men with magical abilities. And we are journeying to the land by the Great Inland Sea. We have seen the bright new star in the sky, and we are following it".  
"I have seen that star as well", Derek said. "At night I lie on my pallet and look up at the sky. And I have noticed that star. What does it mean?"  
"I've had a vision", Stiles replied. "The star stands over a place where a Holy Child is to be born. We are going there to pay homage to him".  
"I see", Derek said. "May I ask another question? May I accompany you on your journey? I would like to see the Holy Child as well".  
Stiles and his friends looked at each other as a silent dialog passed between them.  
"We agree", Stiles said. "You may accompany us on our journey".  
As the three older Magi were preparing for bed, Stiles and Derek sat by the fire and talked.  
"I was orphaned in my teens", Derek said. "And I have been earning my living as a peddler since then. What about you? Have you always been a Mage?"  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "I was born with magical abilities. I was also orphaned as a child. When I was ten, the Magi recognized my abilities, and I became one of them. They taught me astronomy and astrology".  
"I have something else to tell you, Stiles", Derek said. "And I hope that it doesn't frighten you".  
"I know already, Derek", Stiles replied. "I sensed it immediately. You are a werewolf. And I'm not afraid of you".  
Derek smiled.  
"I'm glad", he said. "Because I like you".  
Stiles smiled in return.  
"That's good", he replied. "Because I like you, too".  
"Tell me, Stiles", Derek said, "You seem to be the leader of the Magi. And you are the youngest one. Why is that?"  
"Because I am a very powerful Mage", Stiles replied. "I am a Great Mage. One is only born every thousand years. I have powers greater than any other Mage in the universe. Because of that, and because I'm the best astronomer and astrologer, I am the leader of the Magi".  
"Are you single, like I am?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Scott and Isaac are a couple. But Jackson and I are single".  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
"Well, I guess that I will get out my bedroll and turn in", Derek said.  
"If you want to, you may sleep next to me in the tent", Stiles replied.  
"I would like to do that", Derek said.  
They stood and kissed each other. Then they held hands as they walked into the tent.

A few days later, some shepherds in a field outside of a small town called Bethlehem were visited by some ethereal beings.  
"Hello, my children", one of them said. " We are angels, and we have come to tell you something. In the town of Bethlehem, next to the inn, there is a stable in a cave. There you will find a newborn baby. You must go there and pay him homage, for he is a Holy Child".  
The angels disappeared, and the shepherds spoke to each other about what they had just seen.  
"Do you think that they were really angels?", one of them asked.  
"I believe that they were", another replied.  
"How can you be sure?", a third asked. "After all, you are the youngest of us. You are only 18, Liam".  
"That's true", Liam replied. "But you know about my intuition. I can sense things that others cannot".  
"I think that we should listen to Liam", the first shepherd said. "Let us go to the town and pay homage to the Holy Child".  
The three shepherds left their sheep in the care of two others, and began to walk to the town.

When the shepherds got to the town they found the stable. They went in, and saw the beautiful Holy Child. The baby was lying in a wooden manger filled with straw. He was wrapped in cloth to keep him warm. He was smiling and his eyes were filled with wonderment. The baby's parents were seated on either side of him.  
"We are here because angels told us about the Holy Child", Liam said. "We have come to pay homage to him".  
The shepherds knelt down before the baby. Then they stood and bowed to the parents before they left. As they began to walk back to their sheep, Liam stopped them for a moment.  
"I'm not going back with you", he said. "I have an intuition. Others are coming to pay homage to the Holy Child. And I am supposed to wait here for them".  
"Alright, Liam", one of the shepherds replied. "Do as you must do. We will see you later".  
The shepherds walked on as Liam sat down by the entrance to the stable and waited. 

In a few hours Liam heard the sound of camel hooves. He stood as he watched the Magi and Derek approach the stable. They stopped and dismounted. Liam noticed Jackson, and Jackson noticed Liam. They smiled at each other.  
"Hello", Stiles said. "I am Stiles. And this is Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac. We have come to pay homage to the Holy Child".  
"Hello", Liam replied. "I am Liam. I will take you inside the stable to see the child".  
When they entered the cave, all of them knelt before the Holy Child. Then they presented the gifts that they had brought for him. Jackson had brought a small chest of gold coins. Scott had brought a brass jar of sweet smelling frankincense. Isaac had brought a flask of myrrh, a sacred oil. Stiles had brought a small figure of a horse from India, carved from precious rosewood. Derek's gift was a spinning top from China.  
"I don't have a gift to give you, precious child, for I am but a poor shepherd", Liam said. "But perhaps I can play a tune for you on my flute".  
Liam played a sweet melodic tune for the Holy Child. And then the child smiled at Liam.  
The visitors all stood and bowed to the Holy Child and his parents. Then they left the stable.

As they prepared to leave, Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"Derek, we are returning to our home, the city of Zoroaster", he said. "I would like you to come back with us, Derek. I want to ask you if you will return with me. And if you will be my mate".  
"Yes, Stiles", Derek replied. "I will return with you. And yes, I will be your mate".  
They kissed each other tenderly.  
Jackson and Liam looked at each other for a long moment.  
"Liam, I know that we have only just met each other. But I feel that you and I are one. Will you return with me and be my mate?"  
"Yes, Jackson", Liam replied. "I am very intuitive. And the minute that I met you, I knew that we were one. Yes, I will return with you. And yes, I will be your mate".  
They also kissed each other tenderly.  
So the Magi, Derek, and Liam began the journey home. And in a few days they were back in the beautiful white marble city of Zoroaster.

They all had long, happy lives with each other. The Great Mage lives for a thousand years, and Stiles gave Derek, Jackson, Liam, Scott, and Isaac a thousand years to live as well. They spent their days in the sunshine together and their nights as loving couples together. And they spent many nights on the observatory roof, looking up at the stars, and remembering the bright star that had led them to the Holy Child in Bethlehem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
